Goodbye
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Sherry loves Brago. Brago loves Sherry. What is to happen if the black book gets burned? It's the two's last chance to confess their feelings. Might contain OOC'ness. R&R![Also, go read the sequel, Come Back To Me]


_This is my first Zatch Bell fic. Sorry if the characters seem OOC and all... I did my best with trying to keep them IN character, but the fact that I haven't seen enough Zatch Bell episodes with Brago and Sherry does NOT help. :-/ _

And I don't know how the series is going to end and how Brago will get sent back to the mamodo world, so i'm just gonna make something up. 'Kay? And since this is a Brago/Sherry fic, there's gonig to be a tad bit of romance...

_Well, here's the story! Sorry ifI suck at the battle scene or make Sherry and Brago seem weaker than they are in the anime... please don't hurt me! And I guess this story is sort of a tragedy... _

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there.

* * *

"Reis!" 

BOOM!

A large clatter echoed throughout the forest. When all the rubble and smoke died down, it revealed four beings. Two of these beings were humans, while the other two were known as mamodos. The two humans both carried a book with a strange aura around it.

Brago, one of the mamodos, was glaring daggers at the other team. While his partner, Sherry, was standing next to him. This had been the toughest battle yet for Brago and Sherry. They had been fighting the other team for at least ten minutes now, and they were growing weary.

"Sherry," Brago's raspy voice called out. "We need to end this, now." He turned his head to face the blonde next to him. "Sherry." he repeated.

"I heard you, Brago." The blonde turned her head to face the dark mamodo next to her. He gazed up at her with his red eyes, and she gazed back. The girl turned her head quickly as a blush took an outbreak on her face.

Brago looked over at the other team. The human was glaring back at him. The other mamodo, panting from the battle he had been facing, was also glaring with his human counterpart.

Hand over the book now. Sherry called out. Stop wasting your time with these battles, and just give it up.

"Never!" cried the other man. "I can do whatever I want with this new power! No one can stop me! Not even a weak fool like you!" He pointed his hand over at Sherry's direction.

The dark mamodo felt a twinge of anger. How dare he call her that Bragos eye twitched a little as he continued to glower at the other team. Insolent fool

Sherry heard Brago's mumbling. She turned her head to face her companion. "Who's an insolent fool?" she asked. The mamodo just turned his head around in the other direction.

"It's nothing. Just forget it."

The man with the other mamodo started to laugh. Now its time for some action! he cried. Taking the greenish-yellow book in hand, he turned the page and read out a spell. Giyorn! he read out a magic spell.

The mamodo in front of him stood rigid still for a moment, and then seemed to duplicate itself. There were soon five other mamodos that looked like him. They all jumped towards Brago.

Brago put on a defensive position. The copies of the other mamodo began to attack him. He took his hands and began to block the attacks, throwing a punch or two at them as well.

Sherry watched as the dark mamodo slashed the duplicates with his hands. The sharp claw-like nails would scratch the copies, and send them away. However, each time they went away, the other team's mamodo would create another.

"Sherry, we need a spell, now!" Brago called out, blocking more attacks.

The blonde woke up from her trance. "Right!" She looked down into the book, and called out a spell. "Gravi Reis!"

The mamodo then threw out his hand in front of him, facing it towards the copies. A strange aura lit up his hand, and the enemies dropped down to the ground from the sudden increase of gravity.

"Reis!" Sherry called out another spell. Brago ran forward, and launched a ball of energy from his right hand.

"Gi Shield!" The other man cried out. His mamodo's hands lit up, and a blue shield blocked the attack.

Eyes narrowing, Brago frowned, and looked over to where the enemy stood. He started to mumble a few things.

"Alright! Time to wipe out that weak duo of a mamodo and human!" called out the enemy's mamodo.

Brago gave an even deeper frown. His red orbs disappeared into the white of his eyes. 'Sherry is not weak!' He began thinking of insults he could throw at the enemy, but kept silent and didn't say a word.

Shut up you pathetic mamodo! Sherry called out. Nobody was ever going to call Brago weak. Nobody

"You'll see who's pathetic!" called the other man. "Giyomato!" his voice called out yet another spell.

The mamodo then stood rigid again, and then his size began to grow. Brago and Sherry watched as the other mamodo became twenty sizes taller than his original size.

He took a gigantic step forward, causing the ground to shake. The mamodo gave an evil grin, and swiped his hand at Sherry. The blonde's eyes widened as the huge hand swooped towards her. Then suddenly, Brago leapt in front of her.

The dark mamodo gave a grumble of pain as he took the impact. But the mamodo wasnt strong enough to hold back the giant hand, so he was swept backwards into Sherry.

The girl gave a squeak of surprise as her companion crashed into her. The two were thrown a few yards away from their original standing point.

Both Brago and Sherry gave groans of pain as they hit the ground hard. Sherry ended up lying on her back, while Brago landed on top of her.

Azure eyes widening, the blonde stared up at the mamodo on top of her. A shade of bright red scattered her face as she blushed up at Brago.

The dark mamodo quickly stood up, and turned his back to Sherry, who was still blushing. Suddenly, the girl realized something.

"The book!" she cried. The girl looked down, and saw that the black book was no longer in her hands. "The book's gone!"

"What!" Brago turned his head to face Sherry. "Where is it!"

The two frantically turned their heads, searching for the book. Then, Sherry spotted it. "Over there!" she called, pointing to a few yards in front of the two.

Both Sherry and Brago's eyes widened at the sight they saw. The other mamodo was holding onto the book, with his counterpart standing next to him holding their book.

The two gave cries of laughter. "Look who's pathetic now!" called the man. He grinned. "Giyoma!"

The mans mamodo then shot out a laser at the black book. Sherry and Bragos eyes widened even more as they spotted a blue flame take hold of the black book.

"NO!" Brago shouted. He ran forwards at full speed toward his book. Sherry hurried after him.

The other team started to cackle as they ran away. Brago and Sherry then reached the black book. They started to bat at the book with their hands, hoping to flatten the flame that was eating the cover.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

Brago then felt strange, as a particle of his hand rose up into the air and disintegrated. He then turned towards his human companion. "Sherry…"

Tears started to fall down the blonde's cheek. "Brago… I'm so sorry… it's my entire fault, I—"

"—No."

"Huh?"

Brago's eyes gazed deeply into Sherry's. "It's not your fault. So stop saying that it is."

Another particle of Brago's hand disappeared as the blue flame continued to eat away the black book's cover. Then another particle, and another, and another…

"Brago! You can't just go back to the mamodo world now!" Sherry cried. More tears splashed down her face. She grabbed onto the dark mamodo's shoulders, and began to cry. "Please, don't go now!"

The dark mamodo was slightly shocked by this sudden action. He looked down at the blond as she continued to cry her eyes out.

He then closed his eyes, and wrapped his pale arms around the blonde. The two just sat there hugging as Brago began to disappear.

"Sherry, it's too late." Brago said, feeling upset about all of this. That pathetic human and his mamodo caused all of this. When that mamodo got back to their world, Brago was going to let a whole world of hurt on him… even if he ended up king…

Brago's arms were now transparent. He was slowly dissolving back to the mamodo world.

"Brago, no…!" Sherry continued to cry. She hugged her mamodo companion tighter. "You can't go!"

Her arms became limp as Brago ended the hug. He rested his hands on the girl's shoulders, and looked up at her. "Sherry." he repeated her name.

The girls eyes began to water even more. Now she was never going to have the chance to help out her best friend, Koko. But now, a thought just as important and deep sprang up in her mind

She would never get to see Brago again.

"Sherry." Brago repeated. He liked the sound of her name, perhaps which was why he was always saying it. But it couldn't just be that he liked the name. What was it? Stupid emotions, they can't tell you what it was you were feeling directly.

Sherry looked up at Brago, and their eyes met. Both of them were feeling the same emotions. Pain, sadness, and one other…

The teary eyed blonde leaned forward as Brago pulled her to him. The two slowly met up in a passionate kiss. Tears ran down Sherry's cheek intensely now as she continued kissing the dark mamodo. The two broke up for air, and Sherry could see Brago's face was now becoming transparent.

Brago, no! the blonde continued to cry. Please, you cant leave, I love you! she confessed. Sherry started to hug the dark mamodo again.

Brago rubbed the girl's back. He said nothing; he just sat there, thinking. Then he finally spoke. "You're my human, and you always will be." he said. "We may be apart, but you'll always be mine."

His face was slowly fading away. Sherry gave another cry, and pressed her lips against the mamodo's.

Brago accepted the kiss, but he could feel himself leaving the ground, and he could see from the corner of his eye that his book was almost gone. The two continued to embrace each other. Sherry pressed herself onto Brago as she hugged him even tighter.

"I'll come back for you, Sherry. Even if I'm kicked out of my own world, I'll come back for you." Brago murmured to Sherry between a short breath.

Their kiss soon ended as the blonde fell over onto the ground. Brago was gone, and so was his book. Sherry had fallen forward, for she had nothing to lie against but the ground.

Ashes were all that remained of the black book. Sherry let out painful cries of sorrow as she buried her face into her hands. Brago was gone, gone forever. He said he'd come back, but what if he didn't? It was almost as if he had died…

Brago had helped Sherry in more than one occasion. When she was about to be killed by the possessed Koko, Brago had jumped in front of the blast, and saved her life. Then when she was exploring the forest with him while she was sick, he had saved her there.

And last, but not least, was a saving that was not physical, but emotionally and mentally. She had never felt love, and since Koko was being controlled, she had no one to talk to. Not a friend or anyone else. But Brago had saved her from that emptiness she had felt. He gave her the feeling of love.

But now he was gone. And so she was lonely again. The blonde continued to mourn over Brago's loss. Her first and only love.

Sherry swore to herself that she would never love again, unless Brago came back to her. She would only share her love with him, and no one else. Nobody at all.

The young girl continued to weep out loud. He was gone. And he would probably be gone from her life for all eternity. She'd never see him again.

Standing up, Sherry wiped the tears from her eyes, but they just continued to fall. Hopefully, she'd see him again. But that chance was closer to zero than anything.

The blonde looked up at the clear blue sky. Someday… someday maybe she would see him again. But that was a slim chance, almost to the point of never happening. The girl lowered her head and began to walk away.

* * *

_So, should I do a sequal or anything? clueless Tell me what you think! I love reviews!_

_And if you're going to flame... be nice!_


End file.
